The Crown Prince William of Wessex
William, Crown Prince of Wessex is the current heir-apparent to the throne of Wessex and Albany. He is the eldest son of his parents Queen Anne II of Wessex and Prince Constantine, The Duke of Gloucester. Once he succeed to the throne he will be the first King of the House Barclay de Folly. Early Life Anne married Prince Constantine Barclay de Folly, a female-line descendant of Queen Anne I and Prince George Bagration. For her first pregnancy, it was decided that Anne would give birth at Royal Lodge in Norfolk, "where the air and climate would agree with the mother". As it was usual for the births of potential heirs to the throne to be attended by several witnesses, both Queen Mary I, Caroline, Queen Mother, and "most of the persons of quality about the court" were present. Three days later the newborn baby was recognized and named William Henry Edward after his grandfather William II, King Henry II. The Queen, who was one of the godparents along with the Marchioness of New Bedford and the Lord Chamberlain, Sir Nathaniel Lascelles, The Earl of Medford, did not give him any of the official style or titles of a grandchild of a Sovereign. Instead it was decided that William and and other following siblings, would take their styles and titles from their fatheras "His/Her Serene Highness (birth name) Barclay de Folly" William was born second in line for the throne after his mother. He was described as a "brave livlylike boy". He grew up at his family's apartments in Kent Palace, which had been newly decorated to fit his mother's expensive taste. The family soon welcomed another member, William's younger brother Prince George Barclay de Folly . Both boys were put in the care of a governess and a tutored was assigned to both when they were older. Queen Mary developed a close bond with her two nephews, she decided to make them both Princes of Wessex and Albany and create their father a Duke in the peerage of Wessex. The ceremony was held at St. Christopher's Palace. With Queen Mary's husband often out of the country, Caroline, Queen Mother taking on fewer responsibilities and engagements, and the lack of adult family members, many duties had to be given to Princess Anne and her husband The Duke of Gloucester, the family moved into the much larger Tauton House to offer more room for staff and privacy for the boys. The family would live in Taunton House for less than four months, before tragedy struck the family with the sudden death of Queen Mary and the ascension of Anne to the throne of Wessex. Crown Prince William became first in line to the throne only as a child, after the sudden death of his aunt, Queen Mary I and the accession of his mother as Anne II of Wessex. After the traditional mourning period, Anne created her husband a Prince of Wessex and named her son as the Crown Prince of Wessex, the last Crown Prince being his grandfather.